


(you can leave me now) it's alright

by oddpen



Series: and i'm hanging on a moment with you [1]
Category: VROMANCE (Band), Vromance | 브로맨스
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I'm Fine AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpen/pseuds/oddpen
Summary: The winter air is numbing, when Hyunkyu’s eyes begin to shine under the lamp post, tears beading along his eyelashes.





	

Chandong touches tentatively, fingers skimming over the roundness of Hyunkyu’s cheekbone, brushing gently under his chin, curling softly.

There’s cold bleeding into his other hand, curled into a tight fist, holding on despite wanting to give it back, holding on despite how _desperately_ he wishes that the ring wasn’t in his hand.

The winter air is numbing, when Hyunkyu’s eyes begin to shine under the lamp post, tears beading along his eyelashes.

Chandong’s eyes flit over his full lips, even after all this time, even with how heavy the air seems, how much his heart hurts, he still blushes at the thought of kissing him.

There’s a couple of inches between their heights, enough that Chandong has gotten used to the dipping motion, just the _tiniest_ bit to reach Hyunkyu’s lips.

He can hear the way Hyunkyu’s breath hitches, feels how he flinches, pulls away the _smallest_ bit before freezing, letting Chandong’s lips find their place between his own.

The heavy feeling in his heart tightens, Hyunkyu’s lips still, breath still, arms still.

Chandong laughs, a sad burst of resignation, pulls away, feels the way tears have finally found their way to his eyes.

“We’ll be fine,” he says.

Hyunkyu takes a step back.


End file.
